Suzaku's love
by bluemoonserenity
Summary: Miaka and Taka's relationship has been rocky. She runs off to find alone time but Hotohori and Tasuki chase after her, to find her with Suzaku. The two Sheishi get mad but Suzaku sends them in a sleep while he and Miaka go somewhere alone.
1. Suzaku's love

Notes: This story happens before Eikoden, and it may or may not ever happen. Taka and Miaka are havening some problems with their relationship; does Miaka feel she wants to live the rest of her life with Taka? Find out by reading this juicy fanfic. The Characters in this story do not belong to me, but this is what would happen they did.  
  
Lately Taka and Miaka's relationship has been a little rocky. Arguments have been happening more and more lately, as the Seishi come closer to summoning the beast god. Miaka is beginning to have second thoughts about trying to bring Taka to live with her in the real world, and beginning to desire the love of another Seishi.  
Miaka walked down the halls of Hotohori's palace, tears streaming down her soft cheeks. She and Taka had just got into a big fight, and to get away from the situation, Miaka ran away in tears. Taka was too stubborn to chase after her, so Hotohori went instead.  
Miaka could hear footsteps chasing after her. She picked up the pace and ran swiftly down the narrow corridor. Hotohori turned the corner to face the hall Miaka had just been on. She was no where in sight.  
"Miaka!" Hotohori shouted after her. He ran down each hall calling her name, she didn't respond. He passed a window and saw a figure heading towards the woods. He ignored what he saw and continued to look for her.  
Hotohori went down the hall where Miaka's room was and ran into Chichiri. Chichiri was standing quietly with a worried look on his face.  
"Did you find Miaka yet?" Chichiri questioned.  
Hotohori came to a halt and looked to the ground in shame.  
"No, not yet. I'm not giving up yet, though. And when I find her, I'm gonna give that bastard, Taka, a piece of my mind!" Hotohori announced.  
Chichiri nodded, but the look still rested upon his face.  
  
Miaka pushed her way past the crowd as she ran away through the street. Faces turned and watched her but she ignored them and kept running. She wanted to be away from the world more than anything.  
  
Suzaku looked down on Konan. He saw the usual, people in the streets, Sheishi fighting, and Miaka crying.  
'Miaka's crying?!' Suzaku thought to himself. 'It must be Taka again. I knew those two weren't meant for each other, I just knew it.'  
Suzaku watched Miaka run through the streets, face stained with tears. He felt heartbroken and guilty that he had let Taka upset her again. Suzaku loved Miaka with all of his heart and would do anything to make her happy. If only, he had been the one she would have fallen in love with, if only.  
  
Hotohori kept searching the palace, to find nothing. He ran out into the city, searching more, franticly. He didn't even bother to put on a disguise. It didn't matter, the only thing that did was Miaka's safety.  
  
Suzaku thought deeply. What could he do to comfort Miaka? Then it dawned on him. He could form a being that is exactly like him, and send him to Miaka...  
  
Miaka wandered. She was lost and afraid. Her stomach began to grumble and moan for food. Miaka wished she was back at the palace, sitting beside the fireplace with Taka. She kept walking anyway. She wanted to prove a point that she didn't need Taka, not him, not anyone. For the first time in her life, she wanted to prove she could depend on herself, for anything.  
She walked sleepily into the Midnight Bar. There was nothing but drunks and strippers at this time at night. Miaka sat herself down at the far end of the bar table. She wanted to avoid any guy who would try and hit on her.  
She had finally stopped crying, and rested her forehead on the edge of the bar. She pushed her hair behind her ears and began to think things over again, and then she felt a tap on her shoulder.  
"Excuse me miss, but, I noticed you were crying earlier. Is there anything you want to talk about?" Said a kind voice behind her.  
Miaka lifted her head and turned around to see one of the most beautiful man she had ever seen.  
"No, I'm ok. I just was upset about this fight my boyfriend and I got into."  
The man sat himself down beside her on the bar. Miaka got a better look at the man, to notice he was quite handsome.  
He had bright red hair that looked like flames, and long sideburns on either side of his face. He was wearing a red robe, pants, and slipper shoes.  
"You're dressed comfortable!" Miaka hinted. She looked him up and down once more. She noticed something very familiar in the guy, something very familiar. 


	2. Suzaku's love part2

Miaka got a strange feeling in her heart. She knew this guy, something about him, she sensed it.  
The boy smiled at her. He could tell what she was thinking.  
  
Hotohori searched in the darkness. He ran in and out of buildings and knocked on every door. The only thing that was on his mind was to find her and make sure she was safe.  
It finally narrowed down to two places he could look for her that she would be. Back at the palace or in the bar. Since the bar was closer he went in there to look.  
  
Miaka sighed. She really wanted to discover who this mystery man was and why he seemed so familiar.  
"Don't mind me asking do you?" She said shyly.  
"Oh, no not at all."  
"Well, you see..You're a lot like someone I know in my heart ...And you seem to know me very well too."  
"Ah.Yes. You see, I was sent to you by Suzaku. In fact, I'm him."  
Miaka took a deep breath. Was this another one of Tomo's mirages? He couldn't possibly be the god Suzaku, could he?  
  
Tasuki waited for Hotohori to return with Miaka safely, but three hours had passed, it was getting dark, and they still weren't back.  
Tasuki paced back and forth in front of Chiri's door. Chiri could hear the footsteps walking back and forth continuously, and it was driving him crazy.  
Chiri swung the door open with great force. He didn't have his mask on and it made him look very intimidating.  
"What..Do..You think you're doing?!" Chiri yelled, losing all self control.  
Tasuki ignored the angry Sheishi and continued to pace back and forth. He banged his fan in his palm with every step.  
"Do you really think that's necessary?" Chiri said, sounding calmer.  
Tasuki stopped pacing and placed his fan in his back pocket. He rested his back against the wall and slid down slowly till he was sitting. He sighed.  
"Chiri, ya gotta help me, ya hear?"  
"What is it this time? And why were you pacing?"  
"I'm worried about Miaka. Hotohori said he was going to go after her, but it's been 3 hrs. And they still haven't returned. I'm bound to go after them myself but, by the time I get there, they'll probably have made it back."  
"OK! That's all you needed to say. You know, you interrupted my meditating with all that pacing. All you needed to do was ask me if you could borrow my hat!" Chiri shouted.  
Chiri walked back in his room, and returned in the hallway with his hat. Tasuki stood up and took the hat.  
He slowly slid it over his head and over his body. And then he was gone. Chiri walked back in his room, satisfied to get rid of the distraction.  
  
"I don't believe you. And if you expect me to, I need proof." Miaka said.  
The man walked over to the other side of the room and made sure no one was watching but Miaka.  
Miaka wanted to believe and trust that he was her god, Suzaku. She couldn't handle being fooled again by the Seiryu Sheishi. But she focused her eyes on the man, watching him carefully.  
The man unbuttoned his robe, releasing his thin, masculine body to her. He stretched his arms out to his sides, lifting them up, then swooping them back down, several times.  
The fourth time he did so, his arms turned into beautiful red wings and his whole body transformed before her.  
  
At the same time, Hotohori ran in to see the beast god on one side of the room, and Miaka standing beside him. Hotohori watched from afar, trying not to disturb the two.  
  
Miaka was now standing beside the god. She stroked his chest and his wings. Suzaku felt pleasure build up inside of him.  
"Come closer to me Miaka" Suzaku said to her, in her head, so no one else could hear.  
Miaka stepped in front of the bird, so they were face to face. She could see every detail of the god's body.  
Suzaku wrapped his smooth wings around the Miaka's warm body. He embraced her, and then turned back into his human form.  
  
Hotohori had seen enough and decided to walk over to the two, since one was his priestess and the other his god.  
The two were startled when he approached. A smile appeared on Suzaku's face, welcoming the Sheishi.  
"You have come for Miaka, I see." Suzaku smirked.  
"Yes. Now, can I please have her? I know you are our god, but Miaka needs me right now, and I'm sure you do not know how she feels. How could you? You're a god, you can't have human feelings." Hotohori said boldly.  
Miaka held herself close to Suzaku. Right now she didn't want to be with anyone, except the god.  
"How dare you speak to me in that tone? Have you forgotten? I am your god! Miaka belongs to me; therefore she shall come with me. If anyone can protect her, it shall be me!" Said the god, with anger in his voice.  
At that time, Tasuki appeared, beside Hotohori. He tossed the hat across the room and stepped close to the god, he reached out to grab Miaka's arm. Instead, he got a jolt of fire pass through him.  
Suzaku wrapped his arms around the now, sobbing Miaka. He made a force field of flames surround him and his priestess.  
"What the hell?!" Tasuki yelled. "What er' ya doing with my Miaka?!"  
"What makes you think she is yours? Without me you would not know her existence, baka." Suzaku said, with a little laugh in his voice.  
Hotohori had had enough. He wasn't going to stand by and watch a bird take his Miaka. He withdrew his sword and pointed it in Suzaku's direction.  
Suzaku chuckled. He was not scared by Hotohori's boldness and attempt to get Miaka from him. He actually thought it was amusing to watch the hopeless two.  
But Suzaku was bored and decided to finish what was started. He transported the two to the palace and put them in an instant sleep. When they would awake, they would have no memory of what happened.  
As for Miaka, she was still holding on to him, her face buried in his chest. She moistened his skin with her tears, which seemed to be a river.  
He stroked her head. She wrapped her arms tighter around the god. It felt so good to her to be this close to him.  
"I can stay in this form, if you like?" Said Suzaku.  
"Yes, please. Please..don't leave me. Take me with you, I need you now."  
"Always." Suzaku whispered. 


End file.
